


Love is gone once for all

by shadowkey



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Iron Man - All Media Types, Ms. Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Civil War II (Marvel), Coffee, F/M, Hate Sex, Invincible Iron Man Vol. 2 (2015), Truce
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	

"Non puoi fuggire da me? Puoi nasconderti tra gli altri ma non con me?" le disse la donna "Avevo bisogno di un incontro e ti trovo lì, non posso avere un attimo di rispetto per me stesso che ti trovo qui, mi hai seguito per caso?" domandò l'uomo rimanendo ancora con il cappello calato sul viso "Siamo entrambi distrutti per quello che è successo, stiamo solo cercando di guarire, siamo sobri non siamo più alcolisti e questo perchè ci siamo aiutati, è grazie a te se non sono più schiava della bottiglia e per quanto difficile sia questa guerra non dobbiamo lasciarci abbattere" sospirò e poi era pronta per andare via , lui la prese per il braccio "No, fermati parliamone. Io ho perso i miei amici, tu hai perso il tuo fidanzato ti ho sempre rispettata, per questo vorrei che tu smettessi questa stupida guerra prima che qualcun altro si faccia male sul serio" si sedette sul marciapiede "Su siediti e ne parliamo" si tolse gli occhiali "Ti ricordi quando finivamo sempre per flirtare nonostante non ci sopportassimo?" chiese e la guardò negli occhi "Non rendere la situazione, strana ti prego. Sai che questa storia dovrà finire in qualche modo, non provare ad usare il tuo fascino per fare in modo che io mi arrenda, sono stata tenera in questi mesi" spiegò lei. 

Lui la guardò "So che sei intelligente e sai che anche io mi sono trattenuto ma non posso farti del male, perchè io ti rispetto e ci tengo a te e vorrei rivedere la donna che ha avuto bisogno del mio aiuto anni fa" stava con lo sguardo basso, temeva che lei gli potesse dare un pugno, lei gli sollevò il viso "Facciamo così diciamoci un giorno di tregua, saremo solo noi, due persone che si sono incontrate qui perchè hanno bisogno di aiuto e possiamo parlare come ai vecchi tempi" commentò la bionda "Incontriamoci al mio vecchio appartamento, non devi accettare per forza, puoi finire la riunione e pensarci, io sarò lì a fare finta che il mondo non stia finendo nel baratro, ne ho bisogno per non finire io stessa nel baratro" commentò e andò via in volo. L'uomo si guardò intorno entrò di nuovo all'incontro aveva bisogno di sentire le storie degli altri per capire se quelli che aveva erano veramente problemi, aspettò che tutti fossero andati via , se avessero visto il suo mezzo non sarebbe stato più così anonimo. 

Uscì con calma guardò il biglietto che gli aveva lasciato lei -Lo so che ne hai bisogno, il tuo cuore non è più di ferro- recitava e dietro recava l'indirizzo, gli strappò un sorriso , attese che l'armatura arrivasse a prenderlo e volò fino a quel posto, la statua della libertà, la sua testa trasformata in appartamento " Vorresti dirmi che riesci a vivere qui dal 2010 e senza che Capitan Ghiacciolo dicesse nulla a riguardo?" chiese l'uomo "Se non lo sa non ne soffrirà, a meno che non sei una ragazzina che mi venera, un gatto alieno o qualcuno che mi porto a letto non metti piede in questo posto. tu dovresti saperlo meglio di tutti Tony" sorrise "Vuoi del caffè?" chiese "Fossero stati altri tempi, fossimo state altre persone ti avrei offerto uno scotch ma sappiamo entrambi quanto tutto questo sarebbe controproducente" si sedette e gli diede la tazza "Quasi mi mancano i tempi in cui hackeravi la mia agenda e mi chiamavi alle 5 del mattino mettendo nell'agenda -Chiamata con il bellissimo, affascinantissimo intelligentissimo Tony Stark- conservo ancora quella pagina, l'ho stampata apposta". Stark la guardò "Sapevo che lo avresti fatto, Danvers. Ognuno di noi ha un modo diverso di ricordarsi le cose" spiegò e prese il caffè "Allora come mai ha chiesto la tregua, una come te non chiede mai una tregua piuttosto si fa quasi ammazzare dal nemico per dichiarare la guerra finita?" indagò curioso "Avevo bisogno di Tony per un giorno senza dovermi sentire oppressa o giudicata da Iron Man. Sappiamo entrambi che tu sei qui perchè mi vorresti incolpare per la morte di Rhodey, perchè Banner è morto per mano di uno dei miei e perchè vorresti prendermi a pugni per sentirti più in pace con te stesso. Non ho bisogno di quel Tony specie per le prossime ore, poi potrai tornare ad essere chi vuoi essere" sospirò "Quindi vuoi un'amico? Qualcuno con cui poter chiacchierare come se non fosse successo nulla? Sai bene quello che è successo e sai che Rhodey..." si stava alterando "Non direi che Rhodey non avrebbe voluto questo, lui era un militare la morte in battaglia era una possibilità" gli gridò contro e gli lanciò un plico "Questo cosa dovrebbe essere?" chiese l'inventore "Questo è il testamento di James, volevo che lo leggessi" continuò "Come mai lo hai tu? Non dovresti avere accesso a questi dati, non aveva familiari nè parenti ma tu non rientri in nessuna delle due categorie. Tu non eri nessuno per lui. Lo hai rubato?" commentò. La Danvers lo guardò dritto negli occhi e cercò di trattenere le lacrime e si sfilò una collana con due anelli al collo "Stavo per diventare sua moglie, mi aveva chiesto di sposarlo, ci saremmo dovuti sposare oggi" commentò "Jen era il suo avvocato e ha pensato che fosse meglio lasciare il testamento a me dato che ne ero il maggiore beneficiario" 

Tony abbassò lo sguardo "Non mi aveva mai detto che si sarebbe voluto sposare, stavate insieme da molto ma non pensavo fosse così seria" le accarezzò la spalla "Come fai a rimanere così forte, dopo tutto quello che avete passato?" chiese delicato "Io sono uno straccio e non ero coinvolto come te con nessuno dei due" si sfilò il fazzoletto dal taschino e glielo porse, Carol si asciugò le lacrime "Ma non sono l'unica a beneficiare del testamento, non so se lo sapevi ma Rhodey aveva conservato ogni centesimo guadagnato e in alcuni casi aveva anche investito bene quindi ha un grande gruzzolo e ha chiesto di dare i suoi conti off-shore a te dopo la sua morte" commentò " C'è abbastanza denaro da poter coprire tutte le tue spese quindi ti prego finiamo questa stupida guerra, rimetti in senso la tua azienda e la tua vita con quanto lasciato da lui e lascia che mi occupi del resto" lo pregò "Mi spiace, Danvers ma non mi comprerai con dei conti stratosferici non ti lascerò distruggere il mondo". Lei gli strinse le mani e lo fissò "Tony ragiona non ti sto chiedendo di rinunciare a tutto, ti sto solo chiedendo di aiutarmi a salvare vite e non creare disastri vari nel mondo, voglio solo che mi aiuti nel rendere il mondo un posto migliore, non posso riportare indietro nè James nè Bruce, ma sai che se avessi quel potere lo farei volentieri" spiegò. Tony si alzò e si girò poi la guardò ancora "Non farmi gli occhioni dolci, Colonnello. Non funzionano più, ho perso troppo a causa tua" disse tra i denti e poi le diede un forte schiaffo in pieno volto "Non sei altro che una donnaccia che ha circuito il mio migliore amico, non sei nulla più. Lo hai convinto che eri sua, lo hai convinto anche ad essere il suo capo, lui ti amava ti avrebbe seguito ovunque , ti avrebbe salvata da qualsiasi situazione e ora siamo qui io e te perchè lui non voleva che Thanos ti strappasse il cuore come voleva, ma credo che se ci avesse provato non avrebbe fatto danno, sei una gelida folle meretrice" le strinse i polsi "La devi smettere con me non attacca e non osare dire che ti faccio male potresti colpirmi subito se solo lo volessi" era frustato gettò gli occhiali da sole per terra. "Ti prego calmati, non fa bene al tuo cuore tutto questo stress, volevo solo parlarti e spiegarti la mia situazione ti rispetto molto, provo stima, affetto e amore per te in qualcosa di molto contorto, ma ti prego siediti e fermati , Rhodey non avrebbe voluto questo, non ti avrebbe voluto vederti contro di me" era preoccupata "Mi stai spaventando, su alza lo sguardo e dimmi che va tutto bene, sono qui per aiutarti lo sai" commentò. si avvicinò a lei aveva un braccio coperto da parte dell'armatura e la prese per il collo "Non ti azzardare a dire cosa voleva Rhodey, tu non potevi saperlo, pensavi sempre e solo a te" le strinse il collo , lei aveva il fiato corto "Ti scongiuro lasciami andare" disse con la voce strozzata "Non voglio farti del male in tutto questo tempo mi sono sempre trattenuta perchè non voglio ferirti non voglio che tu possa stare male a causa mia" strinse ancora di più "Io mi sono trattenuto fin troppo tu eri la donna di Rhodey, mi sembrava di non rispettarlo se ti avessi torto anche un capello" commentò il playboy poi ordinò alla sua armatura di bloccarla contro il muro "Non sarò più tenero con te, Carol ti farò soffrire in altro modo" ghignò e le strappò la maglia di dosso iniziando a palparle il seno "Cos'hai non ti piace più perchè non stai tradendo nessuno?" la donna cercava di divincolarsi "Non ci provare neanche ha una densità che ti rende tutto impossibile e no neanche i tuoi poteri funzionano contro questa armatura" le rubò un bacio "Ti ostini a dire che io sono il cattivo che io sono in torto, quindi perchè non mostrarti il lato che tanto propagandi davanti a tutti?" chiese retorico e la fece buttare sul pavimento sempre dalla sua fedele Mark che provvide a tenerla in modo che avesse le gambe aperte "Non farlo, Tony non sei così, non vuoi davvero farlo, potresti pentirtene" lo implorava e cercava di liberarsi con tutte le sue forze ma senza successo, Stark era davanti a lei si era tolto la cintura e l'aveva usata come frusta contro il suo ventre "Non ti lamentare" le gridò "O questa la usa per tapparti al bocca" continuò e le strappò i pantaloni di dosso, si calò la zip e la penetrò con un solo colpo e iniziò a morderla mentre se la sbatteva "Piangi adesso? Fino a qualche tempo questo ti faceva gemere più della tua gatta quando era in calore" le leccò le lacrime via dal viso "Smettila Tony, credi che questo ti farà sentire meglio ma domani ti sentirai miserabile" provò a dire ma Stark non accennava a smettere "Non dirmi quello che devo fare bambolina, fammi provare i miei metodi e stai in silenzio, mi fai venire voglia di farti ancora più male" fece una risata malvagia e continuava a infierire sulla donna e si sentiva sempre più duro. "Su continua a gridarmi contro e sentirai più dolore", non sembrava più Iron Man sembrava solo un uomo fissato con la sua perversa vendetta, la donna si sentì per la prima volta nella sua vita impotente. Provò a liberarsi ancora una volta ma ogni sforzo era inutile "Brava bambina, ti sei stancata abbastanza per lasciarmi giocare" commentò Stark e finì il suo lavoro venendole dentro "Non credere che abbia finito con te" le sussurrò all'orecchio, lei era stanca e rassegnata "Finisci quello che vuoi, tanto lo farai comunque, ti senti davvero meglio?" chiese, si ritrovò girata con la faccia contro il pavimento e l'uomo che si approfittava ancora una volta ma questa volta gridava di dolore per il trattamento ancora più rude, non disse più nulla, sperava solo che tutto finisse il prima possibile. Non sa bene quando ma svenne sotto i colpi dell'uomo.

Il giorno dopo si svegliò con lui accanto che la baciò e si comportava come se non avesse fatto nulla di male "Buongiorno, avevi il sonno profondo e non ti ho voluta svegliare, ti è piaciuto divertirti come ai vecchi tempi?" chiese. La donna lo guardava sconvolta "Hai pure il coraggio di parlarmi così?" chiese "Vedi questi lividi, me li hai fatti tu ieri notte, mentre mi..... dimmi almeno che hai bevuto" disse "Ti avevo concesso una tregua e tu hai preso ciò che volevi, se volevi ferirmi congratulazioni, ci sei riuscito" concluse furiosa "Mentre ti... che cosa ti avrei fatto?, non ho bevuto ho solo reagito come la mente voleva, dovevo trovare una valvola di sfogo e sei sempre stata brava con questo" disse e la stringeva quasi a volerla rassicurare "Mi hai stuprata Tony.... E lo hai fatto più e più volte anche se ti ho chiesto di fermarti, secondo te io me lo meritavo" gli gridò contro "Non credevo di aver fatto qualcosa di così ignobile, io ti amo ti ho sempre amato perchè sei forte e intelligente" voleva continuare a rassicurarla "Non sembravi amarmi ieri notte" sospirò e si divincolò dalla sua presa "Scordati tutto e vai fuori da questa casa, quando ci rincontriamo sul campo di battaglia nella migliore delle ipotesi finirai solo in manette" Tony cercò di rimanere lì "Non mandarmi via avevamo una tregua, sai quanto ti amo Carol, lascia che ti aiuti te ne prego" sembrava sinceramente pentito "Avresti dovuto dirmelo prima, Stark ora sei solo uno stupido stupratore che mi ha scambiato per una bambolina" concluse e poi lo sbalzò fuori dalla finestra con un fascio di energia, prese una tazza di caffè e si mise a sorseggiarla, accese il cellulare e compose un numero "Amore, abbiamo un motivo in più per far fuori l'omino di ferro" 


End file.
